Her Bag, His Flowers, and the Last Train
by lavawings
Summary: She left her apartment, all her stuff in a magic bag & letters on her old desk waiting 2 b read. Lucy was ready 2 restart her life @ another guild. He entered an apartment, his exceed by his side & flowers in his hand. Natsu was ready 2 confess. Why is Lucy leaving? What is Natsu's confession? Is this story Nalu? Find out in Her Bag, His Flowers, & the Last Train. Please Review!


Her Bag, His Flowers, and the Last Train

**Lucy POV:**

"Thanks for your help Virgo," I said as we just finished packing my stuff into my endless bag and I thought, 'Erza could use this for her baggage. Too bad, I'm leaving Fairy Tail. I just hope that Natsu understands.'

"You're welcome, princess," Virgo said and she gave me a sad smile.

"What's wrong Virgo," I asked and Virgo gave me a frown.

"If you must know Princess," Virgo responded, "All us spirits are worried that sense you are going through with this business deal, that you won't summon us any more and forget about us."

I felt tears form in my eyes and I hugged Virgo as I said, "Virgo, I would never forget you guys. I was thinking of joining the Blue Pegasus guild, it's closer to my soon-to-be new home and plus Hibiki invited me so I'll still be doing wizard work."

"Oh thats good to hear, Princess, I shall be taking my leave now," Virgo replied and she disappeared.

I looked around one last time, the only things left were the fridge, table with chairs, empty bookshelf, couch, chair, dresser, a nightstand, my bed with mattress, and my desk with chair and on the desk were a few letters, one to the landlady, one for all of Fairy Tail, and one for Natsu which I had just sealed only moments ago. "I'm sorry for leaving like this everyone," I whispered and I swung the bag over my shoulders and closed the door to the apparent on Strawberry Street for the last time. I sighed as I looked at the nearly setting sun and glanced at my hand, which no longer had the fairy tail guild mark on it. 'Maybe, I go to the guild one more time,' I thought, but I shook my head, 'No, it's best not to see them, I'll lose my nerve.' I glance in the direction of Fairy Tail before I headed to the train station

**Natsu POV:**

"Do you really think that she feels the same," I said as we stood outside a building on Strawberry Street with flowers in hand, "I mean she was acting weird yesterday and she didn't show up at the guild at all today."

"Mira said that Lucy left early this morning," Happy responded and I smiled slightly, "Lucy is probably just working on her Novel."

"Yea, You're probably right," I said and I jumped to Lucy's window seal and I opened it up.

"I'll be right out here if you need me," Happy spoke and I smiled and nodded as I climbed in and landed on Lucy's bed which felt like it was missing some stuff.

I looked around the room, but it was kinda dark, so I lit a little fire in my hand and my eyes went wide in shock. "Happy, get in here," I yelled and Happy flew in.

"Natsu whats wrong… Where's Lucy stuff," Happy asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," I whispered as I looked around for a something.

"Natsu, look," Happy called as he held three letters and of them was addressed to me.I grabbed the letter and quickly opened it. It said:

_Dear Natsu,_

_I__'__m sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but my father left me some business that I had taken care of. Sadly, this business has me moving out of Mongolia so I have left Fairy Tail. The business my father left is to do with his business partner and he wants my help. I won__'__t be doing much with the business, but I still need to move closer to where he is. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to know that I__'__m not quieting my life as a __wizard__, in fact, I__'__m going to join Blue Pegasus since it is closer. So I think I__'__ll see you and everyone else again! I wanted to tell you this in person but I didn__'__t have the courage to do it. Why? Because I love you and what hurts the most to know that I__'__m leaving you behind._

_I hope you can forgive me for not telling you in person that I__'__m leaving and that I love you with all my heart. But now you can be happy with Lisanna and go on missions with her and Happy. I hope I get to see you again._

_Love forever and always,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

"She can't leave me," I said as I reread the letter many times.

"Wait, Natsu, look," Happy spoke and he pointed at the date, "Thats today's date!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT," I responded, "Lets get to the train station, maybe we're not too late."

"AYE SIR," Happy cheered and he grabbed my shoulders and we flew off to the train station. 'I hope she isn't on the train yet,' I thought as Happy and I flew off.

**Lucy POV:**

"Last train to Onibus," the man on the loud speaker called out.

"Thats my train, Blue Pegasus is the stop right before that," I whispered to myself as I slowly stepped toward the train. 'Why am I taking my time,' I thought as I moved toward the train, 'It's not like Natsu is going to stop and tell me that I'm crazy or weird or thing like that.'

"Are you coming miss," the conductor asked and I nodded and took a step onto the train.

"Sorry, just a little nervous," I responded with a fake smile, "I'm moving and it's a pretty big deal for me."

"Moving, I'm sure your friends here will miss you a lot," the conductor responded, "Like that pink hair guy that I see you traveling with a lot."

"It's salmon," I spoke and I blushed, "Thats what he tells me anyways."

"Here, let me take your bag for you miss," the conductor said and I started to hand him my bag.

"LUUUCCCCYYYYY/LUUUUCCCEEE," I heard the voice of Natsu and Happy yell and I looked at them in confusion.

"Natsu, what are you doing here," I asked.

"I read the letter you left for me," Natsu replied and he looked sad, "You were going to leave without saying anything at anyone."

"Well, yea, I mean I told Levy, the master, and Mirajane but Mira seemed to be a bit off when I told her," I replied, "And Hibiki said I would be welcomed with open arms at Blue Pegasus and I thought that you know it would be better there."

**Natsu POV:**

"Lucy, you also said something about me and Lisanna," I responded and Lucy looked down at the ground with her hair bangs hiding her eyes, "Do you think I love her?"

"Yes," Lucy whispered and I smelt a mixture of salt and water then I saw a few tears fall and hit the ground.

"Lucy," I said and I ran up to her and grabbed her sides just below her chest and span her around, "And to think you call me an idiot."

"What do you mean," Lucy responded and smiled.

"You're funny, sweet, honest, smart, and beautiful," I said as I stopped spinning her and looked her in the eyes, "I get super jealous when I see other guys staring at you with lust in their eyes. I get chills when you call out my name during the times when you're not mad at me. I lose my sun when I see you cry and my sun shines the brightest when you smile. I feel lost when you're not by my side and I feel found when you are. I couldn't live without you so I'm begging you to please stay, but if you have to leave then please take me with you. Because, Lucy Heartfilia, I love you in a husband-wife way." After that, I smashed my lips on her and I wrapped my arms her waist to deepen the kiss. 'Why isn't she kissing me back, does she not like me back,' I thought, but just then Lucy started kissing me back, 'She likes me, she really likes me!'

"Looks like the plan worked," I heard Happy say behind me with a snicker.

"Sure did Happy," I heard a familiar voice of Mirajane say and Lucy broke off the kiss and we looked at the conductor who was now replaced by Mirajane.

"What plan," Lucy asked and Mirajane smiled evilly.

"Lisanna, Hibiki, the master, master Bob, Juvia, Happy, Levy, and I planned this out," Mirajane responded with a clever smile.

"So the letter," Lucy asked.

"Fake, Hibiki wrote it," Mirajane said and Lucy's and my lower jaws dropped, "Lisanna was the ticket booth person who sold Lucy her ticket. Master was in on it because he had to make you think that he erase your guild mark. Master Bob was in because if somehow the plan failed and you made it to Blue Pegasus, he would tell you it was a misunderstanding and send you back. Levy helped with the actual plan it. And Happy knew because he was the one who had to get Natsu to stop Lucy."

"WHAT," Lucy and I yelled in unison and Mirajane smiled wider.

"And Juvia, she got these tickets for this nice restaurant that wanted me to give you guys as your first date," Mirajane said and she handed me the tickets, "It doesn't close for a few hours, so get going and have fun."

"You guys set up this big plan just to get me and Natsu together," Lucy asked and Mirajane nodded, "Wouldn't it been easier to put us into a closet?"

"But where's the fun in that, we wouldn't have seen Natsu's confession," Mirajane responded.

"Wait, who's we," I asked and Mirajane smiled.

"Look behind you," Mirajane replied as she pointed behind me.

When I turned around, I saw every guild member smiling and I said, "I thought only a few people knew not the whole guild."

"While you were picking out the flowers and I went to tell the whole guild," Happy cheered, "Surprise!"

"Congrats," Everyone yelled and Lucy crossed her arms.

"Aren't you guys jumping the gun," Lucy spoke and everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "I haven't even given my answer yet."

"OH," everyone responded and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So, what is your answer," I asked and Lucy smiled.

"I love you too," Lucy said softly and everyone cheered.

"So, are we a couple now," I mumbled as a blush came to my cheeks.

"Whats did you say, Natsu, I didn't hear you," Lucy asked and I blushed harder.

"Are we a couple now," I asked and Lucy blushed as she nodded.

"Yes, yes we are," Lucy responded and I kissed her again.

"Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Asuka sang and everyone laughed.

"Hey, we what are you guys still, get going already," I shouted and everyone else left the train station.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy whispered in a soft voice.

"Yea, Luce," I replied.

"I love you," Lucy whispered and I locked our lips together again.

"I love you, too," I responded.

**THE END!**


End file.
